The present invention relates generally to bobbin assemblies or electrical coils that consist of a spool like bobbin of molded plastic insulating material that has many turns of fine wire wound thereon and a pair of terminal leads connected to opposite ends of the fine wire.
In the field of bobbin assemblies, one area that has received a remarkable degree of attention is the manner in which the terminal leads are connected to the respective ends of the coil of fine wire which is wound about the center of the bobbin. Because the wire which forms the coil or core is extremely thin, difficulties have been encountered in making a permanent connection between the ends of the thin wire and the relatively larger diameter conductor portions of the terminal leads that extend from the bobbin assembly. One of the most common ways of interconnecting the fine wires and the terminal leads is to utilize separate elements that are connected to both the terminal wire conductor and the fine wire and are supported on the bobbin assembly. Examples of this type of separate connector element are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,616 and 3,932,828.
Another example of a type of support for supporting the lead wires for connection to the ends of the fine wire is illustrated in Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,575.
One of the problems encountered in selecting a proper connection means for interconnecting terminal leads and ends of the core of fine wire is the capability of being able to automatically assemble the various components in a machine at a minimum cost. Of course, one of the cost factors involved is the amount of material required for making the connection as well as the steps that are necessary for interconnecting the various components.